


Shot

by Believemeitsover



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, I was bored and I found a prompt on tumblr, M/M, One Shot, cute rick and morty bonding, mild violence, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believemeitsover/pseuds/Believemeitsover
Summary: Just a little Rick and Morty fluff





	Shot

"Morty! Come on, shoot them already!" Rick bellows. Morty spares him a quick glance to see that he is still tinkering around in the hood of the space car.

"Jeez, Rick, I don't think I can do this!" Morty squeals, trying to aim his gun at the approaching Gromflomites.

"Just do it Morty!" Rick shouts. Morty ducks behind a large chunk of debris while the Gromflomites open fire at him.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Morty thinks briefly. Shaking his head he leans over the protective debris and fires at the attacking aliens.

"Ow! Shit!" He exclaims as his shoulder cramps up. Despite the agonizing pain, he continues to blast the ugly space bugs, all the while feeling more and more queasy.

"Morty, I got it! Let's go!" Rick beckons him as he clambers into the car.

Morty tucks and rolls towards the spacecraft and tears open the passenger door, just as Rick begins to take off.

"Oh, I don't feel so good Rick." Morty slurs, his face turning green. Immediately he slams his hand on the window control and hurls out into the sky.

"Yikes, Morty. You sure are a pussy." Rick says, taking a sip from his flask. "You oughta, y'know, man up one of these days. Hell, Summer has more balls than you, Morty."

Morty knits his brow. "You know what Rick, I just killed a bunch of _your_ enemies back there, for _you_! I didn't have to do that, I could have just... You know, let you get shot at while you try to fix your stupid car, but no! I chose to help you so shut the fuck up and be a little grateful, huh?" Morty exhales deeply and then crosses his arms.

The silence becomes exceedingly uncomfortable, but Morty refuses to say anything to the madman beside him.

"Well uhh... Thanks or whatever." Rick offers halfheartedly. Morty side squints at him, but then just shrugs. "Yeah whatever Rick. Just... Just the same shit, different day I guess." He says.

"Fuck it, Morty. Let's go get ice cream." Rick says, turning the car around.

"Ice cream? Really Rick?" Morty asks in a criticizing tone.

"Sure Morty why not, tell me what situation isn't improved by ice cream hmm?" A smile spreads across the scientist's face.

Morty tries to hide it, but his lips also curl up into a grin, causing both boys to bust out laughing.

*

Morty stands up out of his chair while Rick is just finishing his ice cream.

"I got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He says. Rick flashes him a thumbs up and he leaves.

As Morty handles his business, he realizes his shoulder is still aching like crazy from when it cramped up earlier. Rick can probably whip something up to fix it, right? Nothing to worry about. He thinks to himself.

Morty slips off his jacket so he can wash his hands. As he reaches for the soap dispenser he catches a glance of himself in the mirror, causing him to choke on his own saliva.

Morty finds Rick waiting for him outside of the ice cream shop.

"Hey buddy, let's go home I'm dying for some of that roast your mom made." Rick tells him.

"Er, yeah totally Rick." Morty agrees. "It's just... So... I've just realized... That I've been shot." Morty stammers.

Rick's eyes widen in horror as Morty moves his jacket to reveal the oozing wound in his shoulder.

"It hurts." Morty says, taking a step towards Rick. But now that he's aware that the wound exists, the shock has worn off and the step makes him dizzy and he stumbles to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Morty." Rick catches him just before he hits the ground. "Oh my god Morty how did you not realize you were shot you stupid son of a bitch, oh my god."

Morty can detect the panic in Rick's voice as he scoops him up and carries him to the car. He wants to smile, but he feels too weak, and his vision blurs out of focus.

He can still hear Rick faintly.

_"Don't you die you stupid m..."_

>   
>  *

When Morty comes to, he quickly realizes he's in his own bed. Was it all a dream? He wonders. He sits up and feels excruciating pain in his left shoulder proving that he was, in fact, shot.

"You okay, buddy?" Morty's heart skips a beat as he spots Rick sitting in the desk chair at the edge of his bed.

"I didn't realize you were in here." Morty breathes, trying to calm his nerves.

Rick stands up and walks over to Morty's side. "I had to make sure you were going to make it." Rick shrugs. "I guess you aren't as big a pussy as I thought." Rick grins down at Morty.

"You better get some rest. I told your mom you were served some outdated ice cream and now you're totally out of it. If she finds out you were shot she'll never let us hang out again." Rick explains.

Morty squints his eyes. "Why would you care?"

Rick chuckles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Morty's forehead. "I have my reasons." He says, ruffling Morty's hair. He then leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Morty pulls the covers up to his nose to hide his reddening cheeks. 


End file.
